


bullets suspended in time

by fallenidol_453



Category: 1789 - バスティーユの恋人たち | 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Takarazuka Revue, 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Laz is the real star here, M/M, Not Beta Read, a BIG thanks to Rachel for help with 17th century guns and name/title checking, every other character mentioned is just referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: The smoke stings his eyes and obscures his vision.





	bullets suspended in time

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes my brain and my ability to write do not go hand in hand, but I tried. I really did.
> 
> I do not own the rights to 1789, I'm just playing in the sandbox for *maybe* five seconds or less.

The sound of the guns firing is deafening. Enough to mask the screams. The smoke stings his eyes and obscures his vision.  
  
A body lies crumpled on the ground when the smoke clears. A crowd has formed around it.  
  
“-- _ an _ !”

“ _ Ronan! _ ”

In his direct line of sight, Lazare notices that the Lieutenant du Puget is still alive.

He then catches sight of a yellow jacket, riddled with blood and bullet holes. He finally catches the name being screamed, and freezes.

But there’s no time to grieve. To show even the slightest hint of weakness in front of the crowd (who will surely tear him to pieces when they realize he’s still standing here), in front of the soldiers under his command...

He turns away and calls for a retreat. His duty is done, failed as it is. The Comte d’Artois won’t be pleased that Olympe’s father escaped, but there’s no time for a second chance at killing him.

An icy grip takes hold of his heart as he retreats back into the Bastille, and he knows he won’t rest tonight.

_ If _ he survived until nightfall.


End file.
